


Reality Vs. Fantasy

by Lilbreck



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/pseuds/Lilbreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe Sullivan was a realist these days, and realists had no time for fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality Vs. Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: rjchasez; Smallville; Chloe/Clark; fantasy. [no confidant can then betray / all the words you didn't say.] Originally posted Jan. 30th, 2008.

She tried her best to live her life in the reality of the here and now. The few times she had dared to try and live out some romantic fantasy, it had ended very badly for her. This is why, when Clark started paying attention to her of the 'more than friendly' variety, she chose to brush it off as if it were an everyday occurrence. After all, best friends of almost a decade did not suddenly develop romantic feelings toward one another.

Apparently, Clark figured being an alien meant he could just ignore that particular rule. However, Chloe wasn't having any of it.

Sure, she still occasionally let herself slip into the fantasy that they were actually on a date while they were out, or that the shy smiles, coy glances, and constant touching meant more than they did. However, she never fully let herself go.

And if he looked disappointed and slightly confused when she pulled back and stood firmly in the 'friends only' territory? Well, that was simply because he was so used to her wanting more, and it had nothing to do with what he may or may not want from her himself. Chloe Sullivan was a realist these days, and realists had no time for fantasies. Realists especially didn't let others know about those fantasies they weren't letting themselves get lost in.

After all, if no one knew you were a fool, didn't that make you less of one?


End file.
